Dirty Cops
by Laplandgurl
Summary: Horatio discovers evidence of spousal abuse and dirty cops - two things that he hates - which leads to a witness going into the witness program
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: This story contains Mature Themes and Language, reader discretion is advised.**

**Dirty Cops**

**Chapter 1 **

A silver colored Hummer with flashing lights stopped in front of the many coffee shops on Flager, which was surrounded by various police cars with flashing lights and uniformed officers milling around; stringing crime scene tape up, questioning possible witnesses and holding the curious bystanders and media back. A tall red headed man exited the Hummer, walking towards the coffee shop.

"Horatio," a stocky, tall man with thinning hair greeted the red-head.

"Frank, what do we have?" Lt. Horatio Caine asked, looking around, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"A bloody mess," the Texan rumbled. "Two female victims with gunshot wounds."

"Okay, any witnesses?"

"It was after the morning rush, the guy behind the counter says that the two women were talking, when the older woman suddenly fell forward on top of the other woman."

Horatio surveyed the scene, noting the entrance wound in the back of the victim's head and then turned, looking at the bullet hole in the front window. "Did the witness report hearing a shot?"

"Just the sound of the glass breaking."

Horatio looked at the two victims, commenting. "We have a long range shooter."

"I've got uniforms canvassing the area for any evidence of the shooter. I'll tell them to expand the perimeter.

Horatio looked up as Alexx entered the shop with Calleigh and Ryan following.

"Horatio," greeted Alexx.

"Alexx," Horatio nodded to the attractive, black M.E. "Calleigh, it appears that our two victims were shot by a long range shooter."

"Okay, I'm on the bullet's trajectory," the blond haired bullet expert said.

"Mr. Wolfe, photos, then bag and tag please."

"Got it."

"Alexx, what do you have for me?"

"The first victim was killed by a through and through which killed the second victim."

"Any I.D."

"The first victim is a Margie Lewis, 51 years old," Alexx gently examined the body. "You never knew what hit you, did you sweetie." Alexx with the help of her assistants; moved the body off the second victim where she was zipped into a body bag.

"And the second victim?"

"Meet Jamie Thomas, 40 years old," Alexx gently probed thru the bloody shirt, searching for the entrance wound, looking up at Horatio, who was kneeling on the opposite side of the body. "Horatio, we have a survivor."

"What?" Horatio reached for his cell phone, stopping when a bloody hand grabbed his arm. Looking down at her, seeing her shaking her head. "How?"

"She's wearing a Kevlar vest," answered Alexx.

"Can't breathe."

"Just breathe easy Jamie, you've just had the wind knocked out of you," soothed Alexx, watching as she laid quietly until she was able to breathe.

"Why?" Horatio asked, frowning. "Are you in danger? Is that why the vest?"

"Yes," Jamie whispered.

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "Who are you in danger from?"

"My husband, Curtis Swann."

"Okay," Horatio replied, thinking. "Alexx, we need your help."

"Of course Horatio. What are you thinking of?"

"I'm thinking that we continue with the assumption that we have two dead victims."

"You want to smuggle Jamie out in a body bag?"

"Umm hmm, and swear everyone to secrecy about her status."

"What are you planning to do, sir?"

"I am going to make sure that you are safe," Horatio then looked up at Frank. "We need to pick up the husband for questioning."

"Yeah, where does he work?"

"Where does your husband work ma'am?" Horatio asked.

"Curtis is with Fort Lauderdale SWAT."

"Okay, I'll get patrol to scoop him up," Frank replied.

"And Frank, as far as he is concerned. His wife is dead."

"Gotcha," Frank nodded, heading for the door, pulling his radio from the clip on his belt.

"Gentlemen, I want a new body bag," Horatio said, stopping Alexx's assistants from unfolding the one they were handling.

"Yes sir."

"Okay," Horatio looked back down at Jamie. "Okay, Alexx is going to zip you in this body bag and transport you to the M.E.'s office. Is that okay with you?"

"Are you sure that he won't find me?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Jamie whispered before allowing herself to be zipped into the body bag, and placed on the gurney which was then wheeled out to the M.E.'s van under Alexx's watchful eye.

"Calleigh, did you find out where our shooter's nest was?"

"It looks like out shooter was in a vehicle."

"A vehicle. Do you think a car?"

"I'm thinking a van or a truck," Calleigh replied. "Something with a higher vantage point then a car."

"Mr. Wolfe, traffic and security cameras please."

"You got it boss."

"Calleigh, what caliber do you think this is?" Horatio asked, giving Calleigh the bullet that had been lodged in Jamie's vest.

"Alexx retrieved the bullet already from the victim?" Calleigh asked, shocked, taking the bullet from his gloved hand. "Hmm, kinda mangled, but it looks like a .223, I'll know more when I get under my scope."

"Okay, I need you to go back to the morgue and take some photographs of our second victim."

"What's going on Horatio?"

"Not here."

"Okay, where will you be?"

"I will find you."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Horatio met Frank outside the interrogation room where Curtis Swann was inside with a uniformed officer watching over him. Entering the room, Horatio quietly asked. "Officer Swann can you tell me where you were at ten am this morning?"

"Home relaxing on my day off. Why? What's this about?"

"Where is your wife?" Horatio questioned.

"My wife? I'm not married Lt. Caine."

"You're separated?" Frank asked.

"I mean that I've never been married. What is this about?"

"Do you know this woman?" Horatio slid a photograph across the table towards the slender blonde haired man.

"That's Jack's wife Dianne," replied Curtis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: This story contains Mature Themes and Language, reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter 2**

"Who is Jack?" Horatio frowned.

"My Captain, Jack Richards. Did something happen to Dianne?"

"When is the last time that you saw Mrs. Richards?" Horatio asked, glancing at Frank.

"Um, six months ago at our annual picnic. Dianne's shy, she doesn't usually join us at our department functions. Is Dianne dead?"

"Mrs. Richards was shot this morning, along with another woman," replied Horatio.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she was a really nice lady," Curtis said with a distressed look on his face.

"When is the last time that you saw Captain Richards?"

"Yesterday afternoon, at the end of our shift. Is that everything?"

"Detective Tripp will arrange for someone to drive you home."

Outside in the hallway, Frank asked. "Bring in Captain Richards?"

"Bring him in," Horatio nodded, before turning to head for autopsy.

"Horatio!" Natalia called from the DNA lab.

"Yes?"

"Your shooting victims from this morning."

"Mm-hmm."

"Ryan says that one was identified as Margie Lewis?"

"That's correct. Did you know her?"

"Margie was part of a group that helps abused women to escape from abusive partners."

"She helped you?"

"Yes, she did," Natalia nodded, her brown hair bouncing.

"Hmm, could be a possible motive. Thank you Miss Boa Vista." Horatio replied, tilting his head forward in thought.

"And I'm off the case?"

"For now."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Outside the morgue, Calleigh met Horatio as he walked up the hallway.

"What do you have?"

"Your victim Jamie has one heck of a bruise on her chest, along with plenty of old scars on her back, arms and torso."

"Abuse?" Horatio frowned.

"Alexx is positive and Jamie confirmed it."

"And the bullet?"

"Still running thru IBIS, but I did confirm that was a .223."

"Hmm, sniper rifle, same caliber that SWAT uses. Sabots cased in plastic."

"SWAT?"

"Victim's husband is with Fort Lauderdale SWAT."

"Are you serious?"

"Mm-hmm, now the first victim was shot in the back of the head, so that means that she was sitting and Jamie was standing to be hit in the chest."

"If Jamie had not been wearing that Kevlar vest, she would be dead right now."

"Mm-hmm, now let's go talk to our victim."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Inside a conference room with no windows, Horatio and Calleigh sat down on one side of the conference table facing Jamie, who was sitting across from them. "How are you feeling?" Horatio asked, placing his sunglasses on the table.

"Sore, but grateful to be alive," Jamie replied, rubbing her chest.

"You haven't been honest with us," Horatio said in a low voice, watching Jamie carefully.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your name is really Dianne Richards and Jack Richards is your husband, not Curtis Swann as you told us."

Jamie looked down at her hands which were on top of the table in order to avoid Horatio's gaze.

"We can't help you if we don't know the whole story," Calleigh said quietly, leaning forward.

"So, when did you separate from your husband Dianne?"

"Please call me Jamie. I don't go by Dianne anymore."

"Okay Jamie," Horatio responded, nodding.

"Are you still going to pretend that I'm dead?"

"First you need to tell us everything," replied Horatio.

"Okay," Jamie muttered, before looking up at Horatio. "Yes, my husband is Jack Richards and I left him five months ago."

"With Margie Lewis's help?"

"Uh huh, I met her thru a nurse at the clinic in Fort Lauderdale and she helped me to escape."

"Jack was abusive?"

"Yes he was," Jamie spoke softly, looking away from Horatio and back down at her trembling hands; flashing back to one of their many fights.

"_It's all your fault, if you would only listen and do what I tell you to do, I wouldn't have to punish you! You're just a stupid bitch, you're lucky that I put up with your stupidity!" Jack roared, punctuating each word with punches._

"_Please Jack, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," Dianne sobbed, curling up on the floor, trying in vain to protect herself from his fists. "I'm sorry."_

"Where did you get the Kevlar vest?" Calleigh asked, drawing Jamie back to the present. "From your husband?"

"Yeah, it was an old one that he kept at the house after he got a new one. Jack always threatened that he would kill me if I ever left him."

"How long were you and Jack together?" the blonde CSI asked.

"Five years, and yes he was abusive from the beginning."

"Why did you stay with him for so long?" Horatio asked softly.

"He kept promising that things would get better, that he wouldn't hit me anymore."

"What happened? What was the last straw for you?" Calleigh asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: This story contains Mature Themes and Language, reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Wow - I am overwhelmed by the number of readers who either reviewed, or placed this story on their story alerts, thanks everyone and just for that - I'm going to be nice and post the 3rd chapter today - enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**

"The last straw that broke the camel's back, huh," Jamie sighed, a heavy sigh. "For me it was when he started pimping me out to some of his team members."

"_Don't you dare say no to me," Jack raged, the sound of his slap echoing throughout their house. "Rick has the hots for you, so you're gonna let him 'bang' you."_

"_No please, I don't want to do that. Please don't make me go with him," Dianne begged, tears streaming down her cheeks, holding her hand against her split lip._

"_Damn it woman," Jack slapped his wife's face again, drawing more blood._

"You mean….you mean sexually?" Horatio asked gently, his blue eyes soft with compassion.

"Uh huh, and if I tried to refuse his orders, Jack would hit and force me anyway."

"Did you file a report with the police?" Calleigh questioned.

"No, what would be the good? Jack is a cop and these were his drinking buddies. You don't betray the blue wall."

"So that's why you lied at first?" Horatio looked kindly at Jamie.

"Yeah."

"Did you ever require a doctor's care for any injuries?" Horatio asked.

"Jack always took me to different clinics, emergency rooms and always stayed with me."

"So you couldn't tell the truth," Horatio stated, nodding with understanding. "You said that a nurse helped you at a clinic by giving you Margie's name. How did she manage that in front of Jack?"

"Jack had to leave because of a callout. I remember that he was so mad, but he was ordered to respond by his Lieutenant."

"And he couldn't disobey a direct order and that's when the nurse slipped you Margie's name."

"Yeah, I decided right there and then that I needed to escape. Peggy called a taxi for me and I went home, gathered my stuff and Margie picked me up and drove me to Miami."

"And you changed your name and went into hiding," Horatio concluded.

"Uh huh and Margie met me at the coffee shop this morning, she was going to help me to move to another state and disappear."

"Why?" Horatio asked, quirking his eyebrows in question.

"Miami is too close to Fort Lauderdale, too much of a chance of someone seeing me and telling Jack."

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "Okay, I'll send someone to your residence to pick up your belongings and we will also put you in a safe place."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Excuse me," Horatio said, before answering his cell phone. "Frank, what do you have? Okay, I will be with you shortly, wait for me." Horatio snapped his phone shut. "Okay Jamie, you stay here while we check some things out. There will be an officer standing guard outside in the hallway. Can we get you anything to drink? Water? Coffee or Tea?

"Thanks, but I'm okay.

Outside in the hallway, Horatio instructed Calleigh to take Eric and to go to Margie's home first, and then to Jamie's home.

"What are you thinking of, Horatio?"

"I'm not sure yet," Horatio replied.

"I'll find you when we get back."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Horatio joined Frank outside the interrogation room where Captain Jack Richards was sitting. "Did he say anything?"

"Not a word other then wondering why we picked him up."

"Does he know about his wife?"

"Nope, we didn't tell him a thing, other then having some questions to ask about a possible connection to one of our investigations."

"Okay, here we go." Horatio said, as he opened the door and stepped inside the room with Frank following him. "I'm Lt. Horatio Caine of MDPD CSI and this is Detective Frank Tripp of MDPD Homicide. You are Captain Jack Richards of the Fort Lauderdale SWAT?"

"That's correct. What is this all about?"

"When is the last time you saw your wife Dianne?"

"Dianne left me five months ago, and I haven't had any contact with her since."

"Is this Dianne?" Horatio asked, sliding a photo from this morning's crime scene across the table.

"My God, is Dianne dead? What happened?"

"And do you know this woman?" Horatio placed a photo of Margie Lewis on the table.

Jack peered at the picture and shook his head. "I don't know this woman at all."

"Both of these women were shot this morning," answered Frank.

"Oh my god."

"Why did your wife leave you?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, Dianne always marched to the beat of a different drummer," Jack shrugged.

"Our M.E. has found evidence of broken bones and scars which were from being abused."

"What! I have never laid a hand on Dianne."

"Then how did she get these injuries?"

"Dianne was accident prone, clumsy. She was always tripping over her own feet."

"Really?" Horatio replied skeptically.

"Yeah, and the booze didn't help."

"Dianne didn't have a job?" questioned Frank.

"Dianne used to work for a criminal lawyer, but she quit after we got married."

"What about Dianne's family?" Horatio asked.

"Umm, Dianne has a brother, but they were not in contact. They had some kind of falling out when their parents died."

"Have you tried to find Dianne since she left? File a missing persons report?" Horatio asked, tilting his head with curiosity.

"No, Dianne is an adult and I figured that she would eventually come back."

"You didn't worry about her disappearance?" Frank asked.

"I worried yeah, but like I said, Dianne was always in another world. Is that it? When can I claim her body for burial?"

"Where were you this morning?" Horatio asked, ignoring Jack's last question.

"What! You can't seriously think that I shot Dianne?"

"Answer the question Captain," Frank rumbled.

"I was with some of the guys, we were just hanging out."

"Where? And who were you hanging out with? Write their names and phone numbers down," Horatio tossed a writing pad and pen down on the table in front of Jack.

"You really think that I did it? Look, test my hands for GSR, test my clothes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: This story contains Mature Themes and Language, reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Usually I personally respond to all my readers who reviewed or put my story on their alert, but for now I am sending out a general thanks to all who responded - thank you so much from a grateful writer...**

**Chapter 4**

"You're smart Captain, the first thing you would have done is wash your hands and change your clothes," Horatio chuckled dryly. "Start writing."

Jack glared at Horatio before scribbling some names and phone numbers on the pad. "Now am I free to go?"

"Yes, but don't leave town."

Horatio and Frank watched as Jack left the building, then Horatio's phone rang. "Horatio. Okay, any witnesses? Alright process both scenes and I'll see you both back at the lab." Horatio snapped his phone shut, looking at Frank.

"What's up?"

"Both of our victim's apartments have been tossed."

"You think that maybe our Captain is responsible?"

"Or his accomplices."

"Scoop Jack up again?"

"No, I'll talk to Jamie again. And you check on Jack's alibi for this morning.

"I'll get back to you."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

"Alexx, what was the COD for Margie Lewis?"

"Ms. Lewis died instantly from the gunshot wound which entered the back of her head and exited from her mouth. She never knew what hit her."

"Did she have any family?"

"Margie was divorced according to her son, Paul Cabot."

"Where is Paul now?"

"He's waiting out in reception; I figured that you would like to speak with him."

"Thank you Alexx, good work as always."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

"Mr. Cabot, I'm Lt. Caine. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Lt. Caine, do you have any leads as to who would want my mother dead?"

"We are still questioning witnesses. Did you mother have any enemies?"

"I'm sure that she did on account of her association with the 'Network'."

"The 'Network'?"

"The 'Network' is an organization that assists abused women and children to escape from abusive situations."

"Did your mother keep any information on this 'Network' in her apartment?"

"No, she was very careful about that. I believe that they have an office somewhere. Why?"

"Your mother's apartment was broken into and searched," Horatio said. "Are you involved in any part of this organization?"

"No, its run by all women, they don't trust men enough to help."

"Your mother's last name was Lewis, while your's is Cabot. Did she change her name when her and your father divorced?"

"Uh huh, she changed it, to make it harder for my dad to track her. It was not a good situation."

"Okay, one more question. Do you know this woman?" Horatio showed Paul a picture of Jamie.

"She looks familiar. I think that she has an account at the bank where I work, Miami Shores Savings."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Cabot."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Back at the lab, Horatio found Calleigh and Eric logging in evidence. "Anything?"

"The two apartments were trashed, it seems like they were searching for something. And they trashed the place when they couldn't find what they were looking for," reported Calleigh.

"The locks were picked and there were no fingerprints. The perps wore gloves and were careful about trace," Eric said.

"Hmm, could be law enforcement," Horatio mused.

"Jamie's husband and his associates?" asked Calleigh.

"Let's talk to Jamie again," Horatio suggested, before leaving the layout room with Calleigh following him, heading for the conference room.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

"More questions Lt. Caine?" Jamie asked, looking up as Calleigh and Horatio entered the room.

"We went to your apartment and found out that someone had searched it," said Calleigh.

"It's not a good neighborhood; it was probably a simple burglary."

"Nothing was stolen, there is evidence that they were searching for something. So what were they searching for?" asked Horatio, looking at Jamie with that 'look',

"They were looking for evidence," Jamie sighed.

"What evidence are you talking about?"

"Jack and he and his cronies have been committing bank hold ups and selling drugs that were stolen from drug raids, and Jack is the ringleader."

"And you have proof of this?" Horatio queried.

"I do, I stole Jack's account books from the safe before I left him."

"Why didn't you go to the FBI? Or the DEA?" Calleigh asked.

"Because I don't know who to trust. I didn't know if he had spies with the FBI or the DEA. I was going to contact the FBI after I relocated to another state," Jamie looked at Calleigh and Horatio. "Oh god, what's gonna happen now?"

"Where is the proof?"

"In my safety deposit box at my bank, Miami Shores Savings."

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "Okay, where is the key?"

"Right here, hidden in my shoe," Jamie removed her left shoe and twisted the heel off, and a key was revealed in the hollowed out heel.

"Clever," remarked Calleigh.

"Hmm," agreed Horatio. "Are you the only person authorized to access your safety deposit box?"

"Yes I am."

"We need to retrieve the information and contact the FBI."

"Okay, so how will we do this? I can sign a letter giving you permission."

"No, the bank wouldn't accept that and it's too late in the day for a court order," Horatio replied. "You would have to go in person and you will be protected."

"Alright, let's do this," Jamie agreed.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

At the Miami Shores Savings, Horatio and Frank escorted Jamie inside, just before closing and headed towards the vault area. Paul Cabot watched the trio from his desk, watching as Jamie entered the vault with the bank officer as Horatio and Frank stood guard.

Jamie soon returned from the vault carrying a black cloth tote bag which appeared to be heavy, passing it to Horatio.

"Is this everything?" Horatio asked, after glancing into the bag.

"Yes it is," Jamie replied as Paul walked towards the bank officer standing behind the trio.

"Ready to lock up Todd?" Paul asked.

"That's it for the day Mr. Cabot," Todd answered.

Paul continued walking towards Todd and then turned quick as a snake, plunging a switchblade into Jamie's back below the kevlar vest, twisting it, snarling. "Die bitch! My mother is dead because of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: This story contains Mature Themes and Language, reader discretion is advised.**

**a/n: Whoa - I didn't expect this story to be such a hit with FF readers - I have to admit that when I first wrote this story - I wasn't sure how the subject matter would go over with readers and I just want to say that I for the grace of God - I have never been a victim of domestic abuse. My heart goes out to all past and present survivors, and that I hope that anyone presently in such a situation will find their own Margie Lewis and are able to escape to a better life...now go read the next chapter...**

**Chapter 5**

Jamie screamed an ear piercing scream, collapsing onto the marble floor as Frank and Horatio both drew their weapons, aiming at Paul.

"Do not move," Horatio ordered in a low, dangerous voice. Paul surrendered, his hands held high. "Frank hook him up." Horatio called dispatch, requesting Rescue and back-up asap, as Frank snapped handcuffs onto Paul's wrists and began reading him his rights.

Horatio knelt down beside Jamie despite the spreading pool of blood and urine staining his pants, who was lying face down, shuddering from pain and shock. "Lie still Jamie. Help is on the way."

"Oh god, it hurts. It hurts so bad," Jamie moaned, tears of pain welling up in her eyes.

"I know Jamie, but you have to stay still," Horatio murmured, holding her hand, trying to comfort the injured woman, as she continued to whimper from the searing pain in her lower back.

"Horatio, rescue is eight minutes out."

"Thank you Frank. Call Calleigh and Eric to process the scene here and get Mr. Wolfe to process Paul at the station."

"Will do Horatio."

Horatio then turned his attention back to Jamie, whispering in her ear. "I'm so sorry Jamie. I promised to keep you safe from harm."

"Umm, Lt. Caine," Jamie whispered.

"Call me Horatio," Horatio leaned closer to Jamie's face in order to hear her better.

"Horatio, tis not your fault," Jamie breathed, before groaning in pain. "Oh god it hurts so bad."

"You have to stay still, help will soon be here," Horatio replied softly, eyeing the knife still buried in her back.

"Horatio."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Promise me that Jack will be brought to justice."

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to make Jack pay for his crimes."

"Thank you," Jamie whispered. "Horatio."

"Hmm?"

"Don't blame yourself….not your fault…" Jamie whispered brokenly before her eyes rolled up as she lost consciousness.

"Jamie, Jamie," Horatio called in a worried tone of voice, tapping her cheek gently.

"Horatio, rescue is here," Frank said, urging Horatio up from the stricken woman's side so that the EMTs could start assessing Jamie's condition.

Horatio and Frank watched as the EMTs quickly checked her breathing, circulation and blood pressure before placing an oxygen mask on her face. Then stabilized the knife embedded in Jamie's back with rolled up bandages, keeping everything in place with strips of gauze and tape before securing Jamie on a backboard, face down, strapping her onto the board. Placing the board onto the stretcher.

"Are you taking her to Miami General?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm riding with you," Horatio looked up as Calleigh and Eric walked up. "Good, Calleigh, you and Eric process this evidence from the safety deposit box along with the scene. I'm going to the hospital with Jamie; you can reach me on the cell."

"The weapon? Where is it?" asked Eric, as he started snapping pictures of the blood evidence.

"The knife is still in Jamie's back," Horatio replied tersely.

"Okay, we will keep you posted," Calleigh responded.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

At the hospital, Jamie was quickly assessed before being whisked away for a CAT scan to determine what damage the knife had caused. Eventually the doctor came out looking for Horatio.

"How is Jamie doing?"

"We are prepping Ms. Thomas for surgery to remove the knife."

"Do you know the extent of her injuries?"

"We suspect that the knife damaged her spine and possibly the spinal cord, but we won't know for sure until we open her up."

"Doctor, the knife is evidence."

"I'll bag it myself," promised the doctor, before turning to head back inside.

"Thank you doctor."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

"Horatio, how is Jamie doing?" Calleigh asked, carrying a file folder, walking up to Horatio; who was waiting in the waiting room.

"They took her into surgery several hours ago, they haven't told me the extent of the damages yet, but it doesn't look good for her," Horatio said in a weary voice, looking like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, looking down at his stained pants. "What do you have?"

"This is really big Horatio. I think that you are going to have to get the feds involved."

Horatio quickly read the contents of the file folder that Calleigh passed to him. "Hmm, you're right. I'll call Agent Cole."

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Horatio looked up to see Special Agent Glen Cole walking down the hallway. "That was quick response time Glen."

"Yeah, I just happened to be nearby. I must say, I was quite surprised to hear from you considering our past history."

"Heh," Horatio chuckled dryly. "I contacted you because we have evidence of dirty cops and it looks like it reaches quite high up the food chain."

"Let's see what you've got," Agent Cole quickly skimmed thru the folder contents. "Son of a bitch. Where did this come from?"

Horatio quickly explained Jamie's situation.

"So where is your witness now?"

"The lady is presently in surgery."

"And where is the rest of the evidence?"

"At our crime lab," Horatio said, stopping as the doctor came into the waiting room carrying a paper bag which contained the knife. "Doctor, how is Jamie?"

"Not good, Ms. Thomas may end up paralyzed from the waist down. We have her in a drug induced coma, and we are waiting for a medevac flight to fly her to New York's Mount Sinai Hospital. They are better prepared to handle this type of injury then we are and are waiting to take over her case."

"Thank you doctor," Horatio replied, nodding as he accepted the evidence bag.

"Doctor, this woman is a witness to a federal case, so an agent will be accompanying Ms. Thomas to New York for her protection," Agent Cole spoke up.

"I'll let them know to expect your agent. They expect to be leaving in an hour from Miami Airport."

"Thank you doctor," Glen flipped open his cell phone and speed dialed his office.

"Agent Cole, will you keep me appraised on Jamie's condition?" Horatio asked.

"I'll try. The knife connected to the federal case?"

"This is local; Jamie's attacker blames her for his mother's death who was shot this morning."

"You'll advise me if it turns out to be connected?"

"I will," Horatio said before putting his trademark sunglasses on and leaving the hospital.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

**a/n: Many readers may remember Jag Lady's story We Met by Accident – and her OC Emmie was advised by Dr. Alexx Woods to check Horatio for spinal cord injuries by looking for an erection, which can be a sign of spinal cord injury and Jag Lady and I wondered….what do you look for when the patient is a female…well I googled the topic of Signs of Spinal Cord Injuries and found out that the patient will most likely experience lost of bowel and bladder control if they have a spinal cord injury. Hope that this answers all of your questions…..Laplandgurl….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami in any shape or form – so please don't sue, all you will get is my crappy car. **

**Warning: This story contains Mature Themes and Language, reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter 6**

Two Years Later:

Horatio was sitting in the federal courtroom after testifying to the circumstances of the shooting that resulted in Margie Lewis's death. And led to Jamie leading the authorities to the evidence that started the federal investigation to the corruption in the Fort Lauderdale SWAT and DEA.

"The state calls Dianne Richards to the stand," the federal prosecutor said. Horatio looked up in surprise, recalling the moment that Special Agent Glen Cole had informed him of Jamie's death.

"_Horatio, Cole here."_

"_Agent Cole, what prompted this call?"_

"_I'm calling to inform you of Jamie Thomas's death. She died yesterday in New York."_

"_What happened? Did someone get to her?"_

"_No, Jamie developed a blood clot which traveled to her lungs, causing her death. The doctors did everything, but were unable to save her."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know about the funeral arrangements?"_

"_Not yet, I'll call you when I know the details."_

"_Thank you."_

Horatio watched as Dianne rolled up to the front of the courtroom in a wheelchair, prepared to testify against Jack and his associates.

-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-miami-

Afterwards at CSI, Horatio was called to reception where he found Dianne/Jamie waiting for him along with a couple of US Marshals escorting her. "Hello Lt. Caine, how are you doing," Dianne/Jamie smiled up at Horatio's tall form from her chair.

"I'm fine, and I'm very pleased to see you ma'am," Horatio said, smiling as he looked down at her, noting the change from her dark hair from before to blonde hair.

"Please, call me Jamie, Lt. Caine."

"And you can call me Horatio," Horatio replied, sitting down on the bench. "And I was quite surprised to see you in the courtroom today."

"I bet," Jamie smiled, then looked serious. "I'm sorry that you had to think that I was dead."

"Don't be, it was necessary for your protection," Horatio reassured the wheelchair bound Jamie. "So the damage to your spine was permanent?"

"Uh huh," Jamie nodded. "The doctors in New York tried their best, but were not successful."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, at least I am still alive and was able to testify against Jack and the others," Jamie said, reaching for Horatio's hand, squeezing it gently. "And I hope that you are still not blaming yourself for me being injured."

"Both of us blame ourselves," rumbled Frank's familiar voice as he walked into the reception area.

Jamie looked up into Frank's smiling face. "Hey Detective Tripp, it's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see that you are back from the dead."

"And its Sgt. Tripp now," smiled Horatio.

"Well congratulations on your promotion Sgt. Tripp."

"Call me Frank, ma'am."

"What's with this ma'am business? It's Jamie."

"So how are you really doing?" Horatio asked.

"I'm doing a lot better now, I've adapted to being in this wheelchair," Jamie replied, looking down at her chair before looking at the two detectives. "Horatio, I'm so sorry to hear about your wife, Marisol correct?"

"How did you know about my wife?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Benefits of the internet, and lots of free time on my hands due to rehab," Jamie smirked slightly. "And your CSI Eric Delko. How is he doing?"

"Eric is doing really well; he is back to work after making some adjustments."

"I'm glad. And Frank, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm still plugging away Jamie," Frank grinned.

"And both of you, I meant what I said to Horatio earlier. You are to stop blaming yourself for Paul attacking me," Jamie scolded. "Is Paul still in the mental institution?"

"Yes he is. I believe that he will never be released from there. He now believes that you killed his mother, and that the 'Network' organized the hit."

"Oh my Lord! Is that really you Jamie?"

The three of them turned to see Calleigh staring at Jamie in shock."

"Hi Officer Duquesne, and yes it's really me in the flesh," Jamie grinned at the blonde haired woman.

"Please it's Calleigh and I had been informed that you had died in a New York hospital."

"Allegedly died. I'm in the Witness Protection Program, so once I leave Miami, I won't be able contact any of you again."

"Oh," Calleigh blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, life sucks sometimes. But its better than being Jack's victim."

"Well, it was good to see you again. I've got to run, gotta pick my dad up."

"I'm glad that I got to see you Calleigh." The two women hugged briefly before Calleigh dashed towards the elevator, saying. "Hold the elevator please."

"And I've got an appointment," Frank said, standing up and grasping Jamie's hand.

"Frank," Jamie looked up at the stocky Texan. "It was really nice to see you again. Now can I get a hug?"

"Sure" Frank said, laughing and leaning down to hug Jamie. "You take care of yourself."

"You too, Frank," Jamie whispered in his ear before Frank released her, and walked away.

"Horatio," Jamie turned back towards the red head. "Could you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

'I have a brother, and we haven't spoken to each other since our parents died in an accident. Jack led me to believe that Mario had stole money from their estate. Well, I was wondering if you could talk to him, explain the situation and give him this letter."

"Of course I will. What is his name and where does he live?"

"His name is Mario LaJoie and the last that I heard, he was living somewhere in Broward County."

"What if he wants to contact you?"

"I've left instructions to contact the US Marshall's office and they will forward his call to me. And if he doesn't want to contact me, can you advise me by the same method."

"I can do that," Horatio responded.

"Ma'am, its time to go." They looked up at the US Marshall, who had spoken quietly.

"Just give me a couple more minutes, please," replied Jamie, the Marshall nodded and retreated down the hall.

"This is hard, especially since that it will be permanent this time," Jamie sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I miss Miami, but it would be too risky to stay here, in case there is someone who didn't get caught," her voice cracking with emotion.

Horatio sat quietly as Jamie struggled to regain control, feeling his heart ache with sympathy.

"Sorry," Jamie smiled shakily. "I had promised myself that I wasn't gonna cry."

"No worries and I understand," Horatio replied softly before leaning forward; hugging Jamie, slipping a business card in her hand and whispering in her ear. "Email me if you want to talk."

"I will," Jamie returned the hug. "Thank you for everything Horatio. And tell Dr. Woods that I said hi and that I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to see her today. Also, I want you to take care of yourself."

"I will, and you take care of yourself as well," Horatio stood up from the bench, as Jamie wheeled her chair around, and flanked by her escorts; rolled out the main entrance into the bright Miami sunshine and out of his life as he watched.

**The End….**

**a/n: I just wanted to say that I have the utmost respect for all law enforcement personnel and that I mean no disrespect to the real Fort Lauderdale SWAT and DEA and that I hope that I have not offended anyone….I hope that you enjoyed Jamie's story….Laplandgurl…**


End file.
